Under the Moonlight
by Milkshakecat200
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is looking forward to the summer holidays with her friends, but she has a secret with her childhood friend that may ruin all her fun... Sorry the summary sucks. This is my contribution to Sasuhina month, enjoy!


Under the Moonlight

_*Heavy breathing*_

Hinata griped her bed sheets tightly as the person on top of her kissed her lips, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she gasp at the new sensation. Her eyes opening in surprise, staring into the dark room as she shyly begins to move her tongue with his.

She nervously placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off of her a little _"T-That's enough for tonight" _she whispers

She could feel his body tremble as he whimpered softly _"Just...just a bit more" _he pleaded pressing himself against her

Hinata bit her lip as she suppressed a moan _"We...We shouldn't be doing this"_ turning her head to the side as she saw the dark outline of his face about to attack her lips again but she felt him kiss her cheek instead, trailing down to her neck _"C-Come on, stop already" _

"_Shhh" _he said soothingly as he continued to kiss her neck, his hands itching to explore all over. He couldn't do that though, not yet anyway...he sank his teeth near her shoulder sucking in slowly.

Hinata gasped once again and had to bite her lip down so she wouldn't make any noise. If they made too much noise they'd get caught, if they got caught they were dead...

"_Ahh" _she cried softly not able to hold it in. They were under the covers but chills ran down her body as she felt him grow hotter and harder down there. If she didn't stop him now they might do something they couldn't undo...

"_H-Hey" _she said pulling his head up gently _"It's late and we need to get some sleep right?"_

Even though they were in the dark she could tell he had an annoyed look on his face as he sighed and rolled off of her _"Fine. I''m leaving then"_ he said quietly making his way towards her window to the veranda next door

"_Be careful going back"_ she said watching him

"_Whatever"_ she faintly heard him say, the sound of a window closing outside. She got up quickly and saw on her alarm clock that it was almost two in the morning, she locked her window and stared at the house next door, the house of her childhood friend and neighbor. She made out a pair of eyes staring back at her and dived under the covers blushing red.

"_Why?" _she said to herself curling up into a ball _"It was only suppose to be one time, why does this keep happening?" _she thought as a few tears ran down her cheek

* * *

Hinata woke up the next day and got ready for school, while dressing she noticed that there was a mark near her left shoulder _"Is this a hickey?"_ she thought as her cheeks blushed. Before going downstairs she took one last look in the mirror making sure her sailor uniform covered her love bite and left.

As she made her way to school she turned towards an empty road that lead to a small walk way full of greenery and tree shrubs. It was a short cut she took everyday and its where she met up with her friends to walk to school together.

"Hinata" she heard a voice call out

Looking ahead she saw her two best friends Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame waiting for her. She smiled as she briskly ran up to them "Sorry I'm late" she said

"We thought something might have happened, your usually the first one here" Kiba said as the three of them got in line with each other and started walking

"S-Sorry" she said turning red and touching her left shoulder

"Don't apologize. It's good to break from routine once in a while" Shino said pushing his dark glasses up slightly

"Awww man it's hot! I wish the summer holidays would start already, I really want take Akamaru to the beach" Kiba said loudly stretching his arms over head

"Yes, I want to hunt for stag beetles" Shino said

"What about you Hinata what do you wanna do during the holidays?"

"Me? Oh um, let's see..." Before she could answer they heard the loud screams of girls near the entry way of the school

"It's Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun good morning!"

"U-Uchiha senpai look this way!"

"Ah Sasuke-kun looks so good in his summer uniform!"

"U-Uchiha senpai please accept this"

"Tsk it's the same thing every morning, so noisy" Kiba said stuffing his hands in his pockets

"Seems this routine will never change" Shino said quietly

All three watched as the famous ace of Konoha High School Sasuke Uchiha made his way into the entrance building. The raven had a calm, composed look on his face as he cooly ignored all the screams from the girls trying to get his attention. He was walking with his best friend Naruto Uzumaki, ignoring them as they called his name or offered him sweets and took pictures with their phones. They were stopped by the doorway by two girls named Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They started talking to Sasuke and after a few minutes walked inside with Ino on Sasuke's right and Sakura on Sasuke's left

"Man I still can't believe that guy's your neighbor Hinata" Kiba said as the crowd began to break up and they made their inside

"No I believe you said you two were childhood friends right Hinata?" Shino said

"Y-Yeah" she said touching her shoulder again

"Really? You two don't seem like your friends"

"We..we kinda fell into different circles during middle school but we still talk outside of school" she said with a small laugh

"Can you really call that a friend though?" Kiba asked as he changed his shoes by his locker

"I wouldn't know I don't have any childhood friends that are still around" Shino said already finished changing

"Isn't that the same situation?"

"No. When I say they aren't around I mean that they have either moved away or I do not see them on a daily basis"

"Oh well, who cares. More room for us right Hinata" Kiba said putting his arm around her shoulder and giving her a squeeze

Hinata smiled brightly and said "Yeah"

They separated as they made their way to class. Kiba and Shino were in class 2-C with Kureni Sensei and Hinata was in class 2-A with Kakashi Sensei as well as her childhood friend and the ace of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha.

The first thing she noticed when she walked into the classroom was the group of students surrounding a desk by the front of the class near the windows. They were all surrounding Sasuke's desk, trying to talk to him before homeroom started. Hinata locked eyes with him for a split second before she blushed and looked away, taking her seat and doing her best not to look at him again. Hinata glanced at him once or twice thinking about what Kiba had said...

He was right. No one would ever guess that they were childhood friends let alone neighbors just by looking at them but the truth was that they've known each other ever since her family moved into their house when she was three. From the start they got along well and she remembers the time where they use to do everything together...

They played house and monster together, they would climb trees and explore the neighborhood playing hide-and-seek. When the sun went down and the moon appeared, they'd always hold hands and walk home.

At the time she thought their relationship was the most natural thing in the world and never imagined a day where they wouldn't be together. Whenever she thought back to the time when they were children she remembers that feeling he use to give her as he held her hand, filling her chest all over again...it's warm and ticklish

When they entered grade school things started to change. Sasuke was cool, popular with both boys and girls and was good at everything he did. Everyone wanted to be his friend, especially the girls. While Hinata had been shy and was clumsy at sports and lacked the self-confidence to speak to people she didn't know very well. She found it more and more intimidating to talk to Sasuke and after a while they began to drift further and further apart.

They still hung out at home...They would constantly visit each others rooms as they talked about their day, ate snacks and studied together. But at school things were just too different. No matter where he goes its always lively and even though they were in the same class they hardly exchanged words anymore. To a girl like Hinata who didn't stand out much, she felt like he belonged in a different world.

She liked to think that over the years she changed too. She started growing her hair out during her second year of middle school in the hope that she would look more like her mom, she was able to talk to people more and thought she was more outgoing and opinionated when she met Kiba and Shino who became her best friends. She was friendly with all of her class mates and thought that going into her second year of high school she would be able to talk to Sasuke again like how they use to be, that is until...

"_Hey Sasuke I heard you have a girlfriend now, congratulations" she said as she sat on his bed while he did his homework on his desk_

"_Huh?" he said turning around looking at her_

"_Mhm, I heard your going out with the third year student Miu-senpai right?"_

"_What? Is she spreading rumors again, this is the first I'm hearing about it"_

"_R-Really?! But everyone was talking about it today, your fan club was really upset about it. A few girls were even crying in the bathroom" Hinata said feeling a little sad for those girls_

_Sasuke sighed "Geez, what the hell do I have to do to get that girl off my back? I can't believe people would actually believe that...but you" He said looking at her sharply "You should know better than to believe stories like that, what's wrong with you?" _

"_I-I'm sorry Sasuke but Miu-senpai seemed really sincere and she's so beautiful like a princess I thought you would definitely go out with her" she said apologetically_

"_Well whatever. I bet Miu started that rumor herself so she could play it off and say 'Well we might as well start dating now' or something...it's better to just let it die out"_

"_E-Eh! But that was really wrong of Miu-senpai! You shouldn't let her talk about you that way"_

"_I don't really mind if she talks about me but more importantly" he said getting up and sitting next to her on the bed, taking her hand "You know I have no interest in Miu that way right?"_

"_Oh, well y-yes...if you say so" Hinata said_

"_Good. Then that's all I care about" he said squeezing her hand_

_Hinata's bit her lip lightly "Y-You shouldn't say things like that Sasuke! She's making you look bad all because she can't go out with you, w-what are you gonna do if she keeps the rumors up?"_

_Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and flicked her forehead as he laid on his bed. _

"_Ow, what was that for?" she whined _

_Sasuke said nothing but looked at her with a blank expression "What about you? Are you finally going out with that mutt?"_

"_Don't talk about Kiba that way" Hinata said hitting him with his pillow_

"_Che" Sasuke pouted as he blocked her attacks and kicked her playfully _

"_Aww but n-no I don't know anything about that sort of thing...ever since I got rejected I haven't found anyone that I like" she said hugging the pillow tightly_

_Sasuke looked annoyed and kicked her again a little harder this time "Do you still like him?"_

"_E-Eh?"_

"_Naruto"_

"_Oh um...yes I still do" she said blushing brightly and looking away_

"_Why? What's so great about that idiot?" Sasuke asked sitting up again_

"_Sasuke, isn't he your friend?"_

"_Answer the question"_

"_He's...he's nice" she said her face turning red again_

"_But he didn't even respond to your letter"_

"_That was...that was a long time ago and it doesn't stop me from still liking him...even though I know I shouldn't" she said sadly trying not to cry_

_Sasuke stared at her for a minute "What if I help you forget about him?" _

"_Hmm?"_

"_I'll teach you a way to forget about him so that you'll defenitely move on and find someone else" he said leaning towards her_

_"Eh?"  
_

"Hinata let's eat lunch" Kiba said cutting into her thoughts

"Ah, um yeah, l-lets go" she said shakily as she grabbed her bento. Shino and Kiba always came to her classroom so they could eat lunch together and since the weather was nice they ate outside.

"Any of you guys wanna trade?" Kiba said holding up a sandwich

"What is that?" Hinata asked

"Fruit sandwich my mom made but I ain't in the mood for sweets"

"I'll trade you for my leftover Katsudon from last night" Shino said holding out his lunch for him to see

"All right, I never turn down meat"

They made their trade and Hinata went to go buy their drinks, when she came back they were talking about what they should do over the summer

"Hinata settle our argument, what would you rather do? Go exploring in the mountains or swim at the beach" Shino said quietly

"My sister got a job at this beach cafe and she said we can stay at the beach house there as long as we help out" Kiba said quickly

"Really? That sounds like fun" Hinata said handing him his tea

"My dad said we can accompany him to the cabin he rented out in the mountainside as he does his research" Shino countered taking his strawberry milk

"Oh wow! That sounds good too. Let's go Kiba! I've never been to the mountains before" she said turning towards him excitedly

"No! If it's summer we have to do something that feels like summer, not trail after Shino's dad while he looks for bugs" Kiba raved _"I wanna see Hinata in a bikini"_ he thought his eyes flicking to her chest

Shino noticed this and guessed what he was thinking and said "Akamaru would have more fun in the mountains than the beach. There's fresh air, lots of space for him to run around... not to mention all the squirrels and rabbits there for him to chase and hunt"

Kiba scowled as he thought of how much Akamaru would love it over there...but Hinata...bikini...D-cup..no E-cup?!

"D-Don't worry Kiba, if you want to swim so bad I'm sure theres a lake we could find out there" Hinata said reassuringly

Kiba thought about it for a minute and then smiled "Heh, when you put it that way ok, lets go to the mountains over the holidays" he said happily finishing off the rest of his lunch.

Shino glared at him knowing why he agreed so quickly but didn't have the will to scold his closet pervert friend "Now I can hunt for stag beetles"

"I wanna bash some watermelon" Hinata said cheerfully

"We should have a barbeque out there too" Kiba said _"And I wonder if there's any hot springs that can turn into some mixed bathing" _he thought snickering

"Stop laughing like that it's gross"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"I'm home" Hinata called when she came

"Welcome back" her mother said walking in an apron and ladle in her hand.

"Um there's something I'd like to ask you and Father" she said

"Oh? Well your Father will be coming home soon so I'll let you know when dinners ready"

Hinata smiled and went upstairs to her room. She wanted to change her clothes quickly and finish her assignments before dinner. She had never spent her vacations outside the city before and she really wanted to go. Shino's Dad would be there so it's not like they would be going unsupervised but her Father never liked the fact that her two closest friends were boys so she wasn't sure he would let her to go...

"_Maybe he would actually like it better if we went with Hana-san to the beach since she's also a girl" _Hinata thought as she opened her door to find Sasuke wearing brown kaki shorts and a white T-shirt with blue strips on the sleeves, laying on her bed reading a magazine.

Her heart skipped a beat as he looked at her and tossed the magazine aside "I hear your going to the mountains" he said

Hinata sighed, exasperated before she closed the door "Why are you in here like you own the place? It's my room" tossing her bag on the floor "What about basketball practice?"

"Today's a rest day...so are you going?" he said watching her rummage through her closet

"Hm? Oh I haven't asked for permission yet...and how do you know about that?" she asked realizing she hadn't told him yet

"That dog-boy is as loud as Naruto and I heard him saying something like that when I was going to buy a meat bun"

"Don't call him that" she said angrily "And please get out I'm going to change"

"Go ahead"

"I can't change in front of you!" Hinata said

"What's the big deal? I've seen you naked before"

"That was when we were little!"

"Fine. I won't look so hurry up" he said turning on his side and facing the wall

Hinata bit her lip unsure if she could trust him but then decided that it was better not to argue. She put on some shorts and was trying to decide on which top she wanted when she felt herself being pulled into his arms

"H-Hey! What are you doing?! Y-You said you wouldn't look" she cried turning red

"Don't go" Sasuke said holding her tightly

"Eh?" Hinata said no longer struggling, holding her blouse to cover herself

"Don't go to the mountains. I don't want you to be alone with those guys...stay here" he said rubbing her stomach

Hinata felt goosebumps over her skin as her heart thumped loudly in her ears _"W-Wait this is how it happened last time"_ she thought coming to her senses and stepping out of his embrace her, her back to him as she put on her blouse

"T-That has nothing to do with you S-Sasuke. Plus I want t-to go" she said, her head down as she tried to get her heart to stop beating so fast

Sasuke scowled and sat back on the bed "Your Dad won't let you go somewhere alone with two guys" he said grumpily

"We're not going alone, Shino's Dad is going to be there"

Sasuke continued to scowl at her "Then I'm coming too"

"Don't just invite yourself! Besides isn't the basketball club having a training camp during the break?" she said

"I'll skip it. It's not like I'll miss out on anything by not being there" he said crossing his arms over his chest

"That's irresponsible Sasuke. Your one of the teams best players, you can't just skip it"

"Tsk...then I'll tell your Dad about that dog in heat and he won't let you go"

"What! You can't do that and what are you talking about?" she shrieked feeling really annoyed

"Hn. Don't act stupid, Kiba's been trying to get in your pants ever since you hit puberty" Sasuke said glaring at her

Hinata felt her cheeks reddening again as she heard this "W-What? I...N-No...Kiba's m-my friend...he...he wouldn't do that.." she said her head spinning at the very idea

Sasuke just stared at her hard "I see the way he looks at you and being in the woods alone is the perfect setting for that wolf, he'll attack you the first chance he gets!"

Hinata just shook her head unable to believe what he was saying "No h-he wouldn't do that to me and besides Shino's Dad will be there, nothing like t-that could happen"

"His dad's not going to be with you guys all the time and as soon as his back his turned he'll take advantage of you"

"Sasuke please, stop. I know your worried about me but nothings going to happen I promise...w-what's going on? W-Why are you being this way?" Hinata said fearfully knowing that if he told her Father his opinion of Kiba she wouldn't be able to go

"...Nothings going on, you just can't see a pervert when he's in front of you"

"Your one to talk" Hinata said before she could stop herself. She gasped as they both stared at each other, blushing. They were both thinking about the same thing...the thing that had been going on for months...the thing they never talked about...the thing they only did at night

"Hey" Sasuke said no longer blushing "Lets practice kissing again"

"What?" Hinata said backing into the wall behind her "B-But its daytime and my mom is downstairs"

"So what? We'll lock the door and I'm always here so she won't think its weird if she comes in"

"W-What if we get caught?"

"We won't" he said firmly getting up and walking towards her

"No, Sasuke I...I can't I...Let's stop this already...we can't do this anymore" she said as he pinned her to the wall with his arms

"Practice with me and I won't tell your dad about Kiba" he said swirling his tongue by her earlobe

She gasped but didn't stop him from grabbing her hand and leading her back to the bed. She remembers the first time they did this...it was a few months ago in his room and he had asked if she wanted to practice kissing with him in order to help her get over her long time crush Naruto. She had never kissed anyone before and was a little curious to try it out and since she had known Sasuke since she was little she thought it would be ok just once...but now it kept happening almost every night.

The feel of Sasuke's firm but soft lips and warm muscles always lingered on her body...she tries not to think about it too much but it was becoming like a drug to her. She knew it was wrong but that only made her want it more. Leaving her feeling more ashamed of herself afterwards.

"_No I can't do this again" _She thought as his face leaned in towards hers, putting her hand over his mouth she said "Sasuke no. I can't, I don't wanna do it anymore"

Sasuke looked at her passively before he moved her hand away from his mouth "Hn I get it. I wanted to talk to you about this for a few weeks now and I guess we should stop"

Hinata felt relieved as she smiled "R-Right! Your only suppose to do this type of stuff with the person you like". She was so glad he wasn't angry or weird about this...after all it what they were doing wasn't right and if they would have gone on any further she would have been unfit to be a bride...

"I didn't know how to bring it up but I wanted to talk to you about it since your very important to me" he said grabbing her hand and holding it tight "I've been trying hard to control myself when we're together at night but I don't think I can fight it anymore"

"Sasuke, you should have come to me sooner" Hinata said feeling bad for not realizing his feelings

"Yeah...instead of practice kissing I think we should have sex" He said looking dead into her eyes

.

.

.

.

Hinata felt all the blood drain from her face as her whole body went numb... _"Huh?"_

"I've been wanting to lose my virginity for a while and since we already kissed plenty of times I want us to do it already" he said reaching out to touch her hair

Hinata snapped out of her stupor and jumped away from him "Are you crazy?" she screamed. Hinata breathed heavily trying to calm down, she didn't want her mother coming upstairs right now.

"Sasuke what's the matter with you? We can't have s-s...sex" she said her legs shaking at the very idea

"Why not?" Sasuke said calmly

"Because! I want my first time to be with someone I love and am in a relationship with" she breathed

"Oh..ok then let's go out" he said standing up

"What? No, we can't go out" Hinata said moving away from him

"But you said you wanted to do it when your in a relationship so you just need to become my girlfriend right?" he asked trying to move closer to her

"You can't go out with someone just to have sex! You have to seriously like them and then get to know each other before doing that kind of thing. It's impossible for us to go out, we're like brother and sister to each other right?" she said trying to make him think about it rationally as they went around in circles all over her room

"I am serious" Sasuke said coming to a halt

Hinata stopped too and looked at him shocked "W-What are you saying-

"I'm saying that I'm serious about you, I've never thought of you as my sister and always wanted to be with you. Your first time belongs to me Hinata and I won't let anyone else take you away from me" he said making a leap at her and catching her by her waist

"Caught ya" a gleam in his eye

Hinata withered in his arms but couldn't shake him off. She couldn't believe what he was saying, Sasuke her childhood friend, someone she use to play with from morning till night was suddenly confessing his love to her...or at least his desire to sleep with her

"I...I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't...I can't return your feelings. I-I've only thought of you as my childhood friend and not someone of the opposite sex" Hinata said looking away from him biting her lip nervously

"Do you know what that does to me?" he asked eyeing her lip hungrily hugging her closer to him

Hinata eyes widen as she felt Sasuke become hard against her thigh _"N-No don't faint, calm down, calm down"_ she thought fearfully

"I don't care if you say your not in love with me right now or that you don't see me as a man" he said releasing her so she could sit on the bed noticing that she was about to pass out "I'll make you fall in love with me and then you won't have any problem with doing it with me right?"

"N-No! That's not how it works Sasuke, you can't do that, and I would never fall in love with you!" she raved at him angry.

Sasuke looked at her with an almost pained look in his eyes and Hinata knew she had gone too far

"I...I'm sorry Sasuke. That was mean, I didn't mean it like that"

"Then what did you mean?" he asked bitterly

"It's just...we've always been childhood friends and your like family to me. I don't want that to change" she said truthfully looking up at him

"Oh..." he said sitting on the bed next to her "I see..."

Hinata smiled again taking his hand this time "So you understand right? Why we can't be together"

"Yes" Sasuke said pulling her into a hug "You don't have to worry...I'll always be here for you and I won't ever hurt you or make you feel lonely"

"Sasuke" Hinata said feeling touched

"And once we're together things will be even better" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips

"E-Eh?"

"Your scared right? About being my girlfriend? But you don't need to be scared. I'm serious about going out with you and I won't do anything at night that your uncomfortable with" he said smoothing her hair a small smile on his face

Hinata looked at him dumbfounded...was he deaf? She felt her head pound as she got up and moved away from him "Get out" she said pointing to the window

"What?" Sasuke said angrily

"Your being ridiculous and I have homework to do so please leave" she said opening her window

Sasuke scowled at her before he got up "Fine but no matter what you say your in denial about not seeing me as a man or else you wouldn't have your window open waiting for me every night" he said climbing out

Hinata felt her whole face blush, at a loss for words "N-No..t-that-"

Sasuke looked over her one more time before he crossed over to his balcony "We'll talk more later tonight so make sure it's open for me" going into his room.

Hinata slammed her window shut and drew the curtains up...her heart felt like it was gonna explode. Sasuke...her friend Sasuke just confessed to her. "No" she thought shaking her head _"**He's** the one who's trying to get into my pants...he's got a lot of nerve talking about Kiba when he's the dog in heat"_

There's no way that could happen.

She couldn't be his girlfriend when he was like a brother to her.

Hinata slapped her cheeks hard _"No I can't think about something as crazy like going out with Sasuke...I...I only left the window unlocked because he said it was practice and nothing else"_ she told herself, not letting his words get to her..

* * *

Hinata tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep. She had the fan in her room on low but couldn't fall asleep. Too many things had happened a few hours ago and she didn't know if she was anxious or scared that Sasuke would come back tonight.

"_I did lock the window right?"_ she asked herself not sure if she did. She was about to double check when she heard it open and the sound of Sasuke coming in. She didn't turn around as she heard him walk to her bed or as he lifted the blanket and climbed in next to her.

"You still left it open" he said quietly holding her and turning her over

"N-No. I forgot to lock it" she said defensively

"Your lying"

"I'm...I'm not"

"Really?" he asked grazing his thumb over her lips

"Y-Yes" she said nervously

"Whatever, I can wait a little longer but I'm definitely going to make you mine" Sasuke said closing the gap between their lips

Hinata made a noise in protest but soon began to kiss him back _"I'll see about that" _she thought running her fingers through his hair

"_...Well...maybe..."_

The End

* * *

**AN: Happy Sasuhina Month! Here is my contribution to the wonderful fandom that is the Sasuhina ship. I posted this on my tumblr page at first but then thought I should post it on FF since people know my writing better here than on tumblr. It's my first one-shot and second original story although once again the idea isn't very original. It makes me sad that the Naruto series is almost ending but I hope Sasuhina month is full of wonderful fics, artwork and fanmade videos to fill the hole in my heart. (Obito's words) I love this community and will continue to write about these two if the series ends before I complete each story and I hope you guys will still read it too. Going to work on Maid for a Month and Our Casual encounter now...I am just burning with the desire to write knowing this whole month is dedicated to this pairing. Hope you liked this story and as always happy reading and if you have any reviews I'd love to hear them.**

**P.S. I hope this wasn't too scatterbrained, sorry if it was.**


End file.
